riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kaszanka1726/Rozdział 2 Obóz Pomyleńców - tak go sobie miło nazwałam
Wyszłyśmy w milczeniu ze sklepu. Kiedy Iris skręcała na parking za budynkiem, zorientowałam się, że nie wzięłam plecaka. Spytałam tylko: ,,mogę po torbę?" i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, przyszłam do sklepu, a kiedy wróciłam do miejsca, gdzie zawróciłam, bogini już nie było. Poszłam na tył sklepu, a na parkingu zobaczyłam kolejną sensację tego dnia, która zawróciła mi w głowie. Rydwan. Tak, zobaczyłam starożytny grecki rydwan. Dominującym kolorem był... no, nie miał dominującego koloru. Był cały tęczowy. Wyjątkiem były pozłacane koła z wyrzeźbionymi tęczami. W cały rydwan były zaprzęgnięte dwa najpiękniejsze pegazy, jakie przyszło (i z pewnością przyjdzie) mi dane zobaczyć. Były to piękne, białe, uskrzydlone konie. Jeden z nich miał czarną grzywę i ogon, więc wydawał mi się bardziej ładny niż cały biały. Zorientowałam się, że z wrażenia mam otwartą buzię. Szybko się ogarnęłam i podeszłam do Iris czekającej na mnie w rydwanie. Zmieniła się. Włosy były jedną wielką tęczą. Twarz się rozjaśniła (być może dlatego, że zrobiła jeszcze większy uśmiech), a oczy zmieniały kolor. Naprawdę: od białego, przez niebieski, zielony i fioletowy, do czarnego (tych kolorów było więcej, ale nie pamiętam). Nagle twarz bogini zaczęła wyrażać delikatną niecierpliwość. - Wchodzisz, Ness? Czeka nas długa droga, a wolę, żeby Eol nie odebrał mi prawa latania w rydwanie. Nie odpowiedziałam. Palnęłabym jeszcze coś głupiego albo dziwnego - jakby to, co powiedziała ona wcale nie było dziwne. - Czy to są... pegazy? - spytałam, wskazując na konie. - No jasne. Och, Vanesso, jeszcze dużo musisz się nauczyć. Weszłam na rydwan (wysokie progi, jak na moje nogi) i z całej siły zaczęłam trzymać się bariery, bo nie chciałam wypaść, a pojazd nie miał zabudowanego tyłu. Iris trzymała wodze. Chwilę później wystartowała. Leciałyśmy nad całym miastem pogrążającym się już w noc. Widziałam w dole światła domów i lamp, które zanikały wolno we mgle. Ale zaczęły mnie ogarniać wątpliwości. - Czy... czy ludzie nas nie widzą? - zapytałam milczącą dotychczas boginię. - Śmiertelnicy? - odparła. - Nie, nie widzą, nie widzieliby nawet w dzień. - Dlaczego? - Otacza nas Mgła. - Mgła? - Dla ludzi to para. Ale dla nas to taka magiczna powłoka, która zasłania śmiertelnikom rzeczywistość i zastępująca ją czymś innym. - Nie rozumiem. - Na przykład, ludzie w dzień widzieliby nasz rydwan jako mały samolot albo coś podobnego. - Aha. Dalej nic nie rozumiałam. - Prześpij się - rzekła nagle Iris. Nie odpowiedziałam, ale położyłam się u stóp bogini i zasnęłam. Tym razem nie nawiedziła mnie we śnie żadna kobieta, więc spałam spokojnie. Następnego dnia obudziłam się na miękkim (chyba wodnym) łóżku. Podniosłam się i oparłam się na łokciach. Oprócz mnie nikogo w pokoju nie było. A sam pokój jako meble miał tylko stolik i dwa proste krzesła. - Halo? - mruknęłam. - Witaj, Vanesso - odpowiedział mi jakiś męski głos. U stóp mojego łóżka na elektrycznym wózku inwalidzkim siedział jakiś starszy mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Miał przerzedzone włosy i rzadką brodę. Był ubrany w marynarkę, nawet stąd było czuć jak zalatuje kawą. Nogi miał przykryte kocem w kratkę. - Gdzie ja jestem? - spytałam. Facet się uśmiechnął. Co go tak bawi? - Jesteś w Wielkim Domu. W obozie - odrzekł nieznajomy. - W Obozie Herosów. - Kogo? - Wolałam się upewnić, czy się nie przesłyszałam. - Herosów. Inaczej półbogów. Takich, jak ty. - Ja? - Zdziwiłam się. - Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Wszystko wam się pomyliło: panu i tej bogini. Ja nie jestem żadnym herosem, półbogiem, czy inną bzdurą. Jestem zwykłą dwunastolatką, nad którą ojciec się znęca. - Usiadłam na łóżku. - Chcę, żebyście natychmiast odstawili do domu! Mężczyzna na wózku dotąd zachowywał wkurzający spokój. - My? Czy widzisz tu kogokolwiek oprócz nas? Zaczerwieniłam się. Facet miał rację. - To... może przedstawi się pan? - Mów mi Chejron, nie ,,pan". Dlaczego to brzmi tak znajomo? Powtórzyłam mu pytanie. - Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, Vanesso - odrzekł. Wyszliśmy - ja szłam, a on jechał - z pokoju i ruszyliśmy przez zawalony stolikami hol, a na jego ścianach wiły się winorośle. Po co one tu są? Po drodze mijaliśmy wiele drzwi, zamkniętych i otwartych. Chyba najdziwniejszy był ten, w którym był stół do ping-ponga, a wokół niego stało dwadzieścia jeden krzeseł. Rzekomy Chejron zaprowadził mnie na werandę Wielkiego Domu. Był tam okrągły stolik z dwoma skromnymi krzesłami. Na jednym z nich (na tym porośniętym winoroślą - znowu winorośl!) siedział jakiś niski, pulchny mężczyzna w koszuli w lamparcie cętki. Rozkładał karty, a wokół stosu jego kart stała cola. Po napisie zobaczyłam, że jest dietetyczna. W oczy rzucały się bardzo czarne włosy i czerwony nos, a także silnie fioletowe tęczówki. - Chejronie, grasz w tego remika czy nie? - spytał. Miał nieprzyjemny dla ucha, chrapliwy głos. - Spokojnie, Dionizosie. Remik nie nimfa, nie ucieknie. Musimy przecież przyjąć nową - powiedział Chejron z uśmiechem. - Ale chwila - wtrąciłam się. Musiałam dać znak, że żyję. - Jak to ,,przyjąć"? Nie zgadzam się na żadne ,,przyjmowanie". Ja chcę wrócić do domu. - Nie - rzekł Chejron stanowczo, a uśmiech zanikał wolno. - Nie wrócisz do domu i do twojego wuja. - Mojego... wuja? - O czym oni gadają? - Ten, którego uważałaś za ojca, jest twoim wujem. Tak powiedziała mi Iris. Prychnęłam i przewróciłam oczami udając oburzoną. Tak naprawdę to byłam mega zdziwiona. - Bzdura jakaś. Wtrącił się facet, którego Chejron nazwał Dionizosem: - Rzeczywiście, Iris miała rację. Victoire musi jeszcze bardziej otworzyć umysł. Ale to twoje zadanie. Napił się coli, a Chejron zjechał wózkiem z werandy. Podążyłam za nim. Kiedy byliśmy poza zasięgiem słuchu faceta w koszuli, mój ,,towarzysz" powiedział: - To był nasz szanowny dyrektor obozu. Dionizos, ale nazywamy go Panem D. Aha, i lepiej go nie denerwować. - Ja... Zaraz, o czym ty... pan... mówi? Ja nie będę nikogo jakoś tam nazywać ani denerwować! Ja się nie zgadzam na trzymanie mnie tutaj! Facet westchnął. - Zrozum, Vanesso. - Proszę nie mówić do mnie po imieniu! - wtrąciłam się. Chejron potarł skronie. - Niech ci będzie, panno Seren. Otóż nie wrócisz do domu, ponieważ za ,,murami" - tu pokazał palcami cudzysłowy - tego obozu może spotkać cię wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. - Z kogo strony, przepraszam bardzo? Zrobiłam coś komuś? - oburzyłam się. Co on gadał? - Ze strony potworów? - Uniosłam brwi pytająco i od razu zaczął wyjaśniać. - Jesteś heroską, półbogiem, więc będą atakować cię lub prześladować potwory. - Nastała chwila ciszy dająca mi czas na przetrawienie nowych informacji. Wreszcie mój rozmówca się odezwał: - Poczekaj tutaj chwilę. I nie odchodź. Rzekomy Chejron odjechał gdzieś na swoim wózku, a ja stałam na ganku i czekałam. Kiedy zaczęło mi się nudzić, wsłuchiwałam się w chrapanie Dionizosa. Powrócił mój były rozmówca z jakimś chłopakiem. Ale Chejron szedł... Jakimś cudem wyszedł z wózka, ale nie jako człowiek. Jako półkoń. Chyba była na takiego nazwa... Centaur, czy coś takiego? Tak to chyba centaur. Tak czy tak, jego koński tułów był biały. Cuchnąca marynarka została na swoim miejscu. Chłopak... Oh, jego widok zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Czarne włosy idealnie pasowały do jego śniadej karnacji. Miał na sobie pomarańczową koszulkę z napisem CHB* i niebieskie szorty, a no nogach - brązowe sandały. Jego twarz wyglądała na ,,wiecznie młodą". Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy podeszli. - Co się panu stało? - spytałam. - To moja prawdziwa postać. Wózek inwalidzki to tylko przykrywka. Jak już mówiłem, jestem Chejron - nieśmiertelny centaur pomagający herosom. Takim jak ty. Odezwał się chłopak. - Cześć. - Podał mi rękę, po czym ją musnął ją wargami. - Jestem Alec Varus, syn Hebe, bogini młodości - dokończył z olśniewającym uśmiechem. - Jestem Vanessa Seren. Alec zwrócił się do Chejrona. - Nieuznana? Centaur pokręcił głową. - Jeszcze nie... - odrzekł tamten w zamyśleniu. - Ale już niedługo. Po czym pomrukując, odszedł w sobie znanym kierunku. - Wiesz, Vanesso... - powiedział nagle Alec. - Powierzono mi zadanie. - Jakie? - Mam ci wytłumaczyć logikę życia półboga i oprowadzić cię po Obozie. ---------- *pomarańczowa koszulka z napisem CHB - kierowałam się wyobrażeniami fanów o ubraniu obozowiczów Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach